Tres horas de ZoRo
by Lunanoe
Summary: Tus nakamas no tienen que compartir las consecuencias de tus actos pero, ¿y si esa nakama acepta permanecer a tu lado hasta tu último suspiro? ¿Lucharías para que se fuera o aprovecharías tus últimas horas para confesar?
1. Hasta que la bomba nos separe

Hola, queridos/as nakamas! Vengo con mi segundo fic del espacio ZoRo que hará que conozcáis el tema sobre el que versan la mayoría de mis fics: Drama. Sí, me considero una romanticona total, pero no me puedo resistir a un buen drama. ¿No sueno un poco rara? A veces me doy miedo.

No me matéis antes de tiempo, por favor! Todavía no tengo decidido el final así que necesito de vuestros reviews para seguir construyendo esta historia que espero os guste mucho.

**Disclaimer: **Quedé con Oda que me lo daría cuando cumpliera los 18 pero veo que por el momento no parece muy dispuesto.

* * *

¿Acaso iba a morir de esa manera? ¿No perdería la vida en mitad de un combate por atacar al enemigo o proteger alguno de sus nakamas? ¿Realmente la vida le tenía reservada esta manera tan agónica e inesperada de fallecer? ¿Por qué así y sobre todo, por qué delante de ella?

-No llores Robin, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? –no se lo creía ni él pero algo tenía que decir para que su preciosa nakama dejara de llorar como si fuera ella quien estuviera pisando una bomba.

¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de que aquel lugar estaba atiborrado de bombas ocultas entre la hierba? Ah, claro, porque cuando iba con ella olvidaba hasta su propio nombre y se perdía en el océano de sus ojos. Aquel despiste había causado que su pie derecho tomara contacto con una bomba. Lo supo nada más pisarla.

Automáticamente, gritó a su acompañante que detuviera su marcha. Ella volteó, pues caminaba por delante, y cuando lo vio no necesitó una explicación de sus labios. Inesperadamente, rompió a llorar ante el asombro de Zoro. Siempre había tenido la imagen de Robin como una mujer dura y fría a la que las emociones no lograban dominar.

Pero en ese momento supo que, al igual que todo el mundo –incluso él-, el corazón de Nico Robin no estaba hecho de hielo y era capaz de manifestar su dolor sin importarle quien hubiera delante. Mientras Zoro intentaba mantener una actitud serena y tranquila, Robin iba rompiéndose por momentos: su nakama acababa de ser condenado y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

Robin gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero era imposible que alguien les oyera. Estaban en pleno bosque, alejados de la población de la isla a la que acababan de llegar, así que si Zoro quería salvar la vida su nakama debía ser especialista en desactivar bombas.

En su fuero interno, ella se maldecía por haber permitido que la acompañara a visitar unas ruinas ocultas al fondo del bosque. Debía haberse negado asegurando que prefería estar en soledad pero cuando él se propuso acompañarla no pudo evitar que su corazón se volteara en su pecho y que de sus labios saliera una afirmación.

Por su culpa, Zoro iba a morir.

-Lo siento –dijo Robin con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas-, es culpa mía.

-¡NO! –sentenció Zoro manteniendo su posición para no activar la bomba antes de que su tiempo establecido acabara-. Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo: la culpa es mía, debería haber estado más atento. Lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte: no quiero que la última imagen que me lleve a la tumba sea la de mi nakama llorando.

Apasionadas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Robin, cuyo cuerpo temblaba de miedo al imaginarse una tumba con el nombre de Zoro. El espadachín se maldijo por sus palabras: en lugar de calmarla, lo único que logró fue alterarla aún más.

-Robin, no llores –suplicó-. No debí decir eso, lo siento, soy un pedazo de baka. Lo que tienes que hacer es irte antes de que esta cosa estalle: tú sabrás por qué lugares pisar, no te sucederá nada.

-¡No pienso irme! –gritó Robin como si acabara de injuriarla gravemente- ¡No voy a dejarte!

-Sé realista: ninguno sabemos por dónde puede estar el aparato que desactive esta cosa ni tampoco sabemos en qué momento va a estallar. Vete con Luffy y los demás, cuéntales lo ocurrido y no dejes que vengan: sería inútil, no se puede hacer nada.

-No me pidas que te deje porque no pienso hacerlo.

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Que yo esté sentenciado no te obliga a estarlo tú también!

-¡Si te sucede algo yo…!

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó una voz lejana- Ains no, por favor que no la hayan pisado…

Las pisadas fueron ganando cercanía hasta que hicieron acto de presencia ante los ojos de Robin: con un aspecto nervioso y rozando el ataque de ansiedad, un hombre de avanzada edad, con cabellos grises, ojos color miel y acompañado únicamente de una gran mochila que llevaba colgada a un hombro, se quedó observando la espalda de Zoro con los ojos abiertos.

-No, no…-susurró el hombre.

-¡Ey, venga, por favor! –rogó Robin al hombre mientras Zoro le interrogaba con la mirada con quién hablaba- Por favor, mi nakama acaba de pisar una bomba, venga, ayúdenos, por favor.

-Yo..yo…-el hombre estaba visiblemente conmocionado y se frotaba la frente constantemente- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-Unos quince minutos –respondió Zoro sin voltearse-. ¿Es esto suyo?

-No sabía que fuera a venir nadie, me disponía a retirarlas pero…

-¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS PONE BOMBAS EN PLENO BOSQUE, ESTÚPIDO?! –Zoro hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no caminar hacia aquel hombre y desenfundar sus katanas ante él- ¡Quítelas de una maldita vez, ¿por qué no hace nada?!

Robin miraba fijamente al hombre y un frío sudor cubrió su frente cuando vio al hombre observar con horror su propio campo de minas. Algo no marchaba bien…

-Lo siento, lo siento –repitió el hombre-. Algunas de estas bombas están defectuosas…

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Robin conteniéndose para no dejar inválido al tipo- ¿Cómo defectuosas?

-No logré que algunas bombas conectaran al detonador por completo.

Robin agachó la mirada para evitar que Zoro viera las lágrimas que nuevamente se alojaban en sus ojos.

-Robin, ¿qué dice este tipo?

-Es posible desconectar algunas bombas…-una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro de Zoro ante la posibilidad de ser salvado- pero hay otras que no tienen opción de retorno.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Robin tragó ruidosamente saliva y el hombre se le adelantó en esta ocasión.

-No puedo desconectar todas las bombas y no tengo ni idea cuál está pisando. Para saberlo debería desconectárlas todas y…la suerte será quien decida su destino.

Sí, había una peor forma de morir: la que tomaba la forma de inquietud. ¿Tenía que poner en manos del azar su vida? ¿La estupidez de ese hombre le había condenado? ¿No le quedaba otra que confiar en el destino y esperar a que eso estallara o lo indultara?

-¿Cuándo estallará? –Zoro ya no sentía miedo: su voz reflejaba la calma que su espíritu albergaba, al contrario que Robin, cuya ansiedad aumentaba por momentos.

-Tres horas.

De acuerdo, tenía tres horas para saborear la vida por última vez –quizás- y convencer a Robin de que se marchara de su lado. Como bien había dicho, ella no tenía por qué acompañarle en la desgracia, su hora aún no había llegado.

-No pienso marcharme –volvió a repetir Robin.

Aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	2. 3 horas: ¿Por qué me salvas?

Antes de nada, daros las gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y visitas fantasmas. Me animáis a continuar escribiendo.

Acá va el 2º episodio. Doy el aviso de que tal vez en algunas escenas me pase de romanticismo así que podéis llamarme cursi las veces que queráis.

**Disclaimer: **Confirmo que no es mío porque si lo fuera no escribiría fics, sino One Piece y con tanto romance acabaría siendo los Osos Amorosos. Oda quiere aventuras no besos y palabras de amor.

* * *

Llevaban un rato sumidos en el silencio, observándose el uno al otro fijamente, transmitiéndose con los ojos que el uno quería que se largara y la otra que no pensaba obedecerlo. Incluso cuando el tipo de las bombas les informó que ya había procedido a desactivarlas ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle: estaban demasiado absortos el uno en el otro para hacer caso a nada más que ellos.

Entre mirada y mirada ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos. Robin sentía que el reloj le pesaba una tonelada y que cada manecilla era una puñalada más a su corazón. Sacó un brazo fleur para acariciar el rostro de su nakama: quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel, grabar en sus yemas su rostro, acariciar con ternura aquella cicatriz que cerraba su ojo…Quería que cuando su corazón pensara en él sus manos reprodujeran la suavidad de su piel.

Su brazo fleur estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Zoro cuando este rompió aquel silencio sepulcral:

-No hagas eso.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Robin retiró el tercer brazo y regresó a su anatomía original. Ella creía que ese rechazo no era sino una demostración por parte de su nakama de que todo iba a salir bien, que en tres horas seguiría estando de una pieza, que volverían al barco y contarían a todos lo ocurrido. Ella no podía ser tan optimista: ¿por qué siempre tenía que perder a las personas que quería? ¿No merecía ella amar como todos? Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

Lejos de lo que pensaba, Zoro no cantaba victoria. Siempre se ponía en lo peor para evitar desagradables sorpresas y este episodio no iba a ser menos. No le importaba morir, no tenía miedo de abandonar este mundo, pero eso no podía aplicárselo a Robin. Estaría dispuesto a morir por ella si fuera preciso pero no podía consentir que ella compartiera con él su fatal destino.

Así, su rechazo no había sido fruto de intentar animar a esa mujer sino porque sabía que en el mismo momento en que sus dedos le rozaran su cuerpo empezaría a temblar y activaría aquello antes de tiempo.

-Robin –la aludida, que estaba mirando el suelo para evitar que la viera llorar, levantó la mirada-, estás a tiempo, vete. No quiero que estés aquí –pronunció en un tono algo brusco para intentar que ella se molestara y se largara.

-Puedes ponerte todo lo bruto que quieras e insultarme si así piensas que me iré pero no pienso hacerlo. No sé qué harías tú en mi lugar pero yo…

-Espera, espera –pidió Zoro algo desconcertado-, ¿cómo que no sabes qué haría yo en tu lugar? ¿Acaso crees que te abandonaría?

-Sé que eres un nakama leal pero –dijo pensativa-…Vamos, sé que no soy tu nakama favorita así que entiende que pueda dudarlo.

Zoro estaba aturdido. ¿De verdad ella pensaba aquello? ¿Lo veía como un ogro sin corazón? Bueno, aunque si había que ser sinceros, si ella se hubiera comportado de la misma manera que él también hubiera dudado. No se podía decir que hubiera demostrado ser el fan número uno de Robin. Largo tiempo había desconfiado de ella, viéndola más como una enemiga infiltrada que nakama, pensando que cualquier noche los mataría mientras dormían. Sin embargo, en algún momento, esos pensamientos desaparecieron y sus ojos no volvieron a verla de la misma manera ni su corazón a sentirla igual.

-Bien –contestó Zoro-, comprendo que puedas pensar eso pero…¡somos nakamas! ¡Nunca te dejaría morir! ¡Daría mi vida por ti!

Si el corazón hubiera contado como movimiento físico, tal vez la bomba hubiera estallado en ese preciso momento. El rostro de Zoro se tornó absolutamente rojo y si hubiera podido moverse, habría salido corriendo de allí. Robin sonrió con ternura aunque sus ojos no reflejaban la más mínima alegría.

-Arigatou, Zoro –dijo Robin, cuyo corazón latía apasionadamente-. Jamás pensé que pudiera escuchar esto de tus labios. Yo también lo haría.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-No puedes obligarme a marcharme. No puedo…yo… -Robin no se atrevía a decir que no podía dejarlo morir solo: le dolía recordar que quizás en menos de tres horas lo perdería.

Zoro no quería que ella estuviera mal ni tampoco que se sintiera culpable. Es más, ni siquiera deseaba que estuviera allí aunque su compañía siempre fuera un placer. Viendo que por el momento Robin no daría su brazo a torcer optó por comenzar un diálogo más fluido para distraer a la arqueóloga de esta situación y tal vez lograr que olvidara sus estúpidas intenciones de quedarse con él.

-No sé por qué dudas de mí. ¿Acaso te he dado motivos? –esa era la pregunta más idiota que podía formular pero necesitaba abrir conversación para evitar que Robin volviera a llorar.

Robin enarcó una ceja. Ella sabía lo que se proponía. ¿La tomaba por baka o qué?

-¿Hablas en serio, kenshi-san? Cuando subí al barco por primera vez fuiste el único que me ignoró y no ocultabas que te desagradaba mi presencia allí. No eres una persona muy prudente que digamos.

-¿Cómo hubieras actuado tú si un enemigo se autoinvita a tu banda luego de que su compañero sea derrotado? ¿Lo habrías tomado por un ángel o qué?

-No estoy cuestionándote. Es más, te comprendo perfectamente pero es curioso que siendo el que más desconfiaba de mí me hayas salvado tantas veces.

-Luffy no me habría perdonado si se hubiera enterado que no lo había hecho –mintió Zoro descaradamente.

-Quizás lo de Ennies Lobby fue por eso pero, ¿y lo de Skypiea?

-Nami habría aumentado mi deuda si te hubiera dejado caer al suelo.

-¿Y en la isla Gyogin?

-¡Vamos, era un pulpo espadachín borracho! ¿De verdad crees que habría dejado pasar esa diversión?

-¿Y cuando…?

-¡Basta! –sentenció Zoro todavía colorado- ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué te protejo? Es algo normal entre nakamas.

-Yo no te he pedido explicaciones. Has sido tú quien se ha puesto a justificarse. ¿Por qué, Zoro? ¿Tienes otro motivo para salvarme tanto exceptuando el hecho de que somos nakamas? –preguntó Robin con una voz que no hizo más que poner a Zoro de los nervios.

La única respuesta del espadachín fue un gruñido que hizo a Robin soltar una ligera risotada. El momento de diversión se acabó cuando el reloj de Robin sonó, dando aviso de que ya había pasado la tercera hora. El rostro de Robin volvió a cubrirse con un manto de oscuridad y Zoro, comprendiendo que solo le quedaban dos horas, siguió hablando:

-¿Y cuándo te empezaste a enamorar de mí? –preguntó Zoro con un leve temblor en la voz. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía nervioso si no era más que una broma para distraerla?

Robin se recogió una lágrima que asomaba tímida en su ojo derecho y lo observó con una sonrisita de suficiencia:

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste tú, Zoro?

Se avecinaba una conversación muy interesante.


	3. 2 horas: ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Hola, queridos/as nakamas! Ya terminé el 3º episodio. Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado no sé que pensaréis ustedes. Os aviso que solo quedan 2 episodios así que el sufrimiento ya va llegando a su fin. ¿Vivirá o morirá Zoro? No lo he decidido aún.

Quisiera dedicar este episodio a Laugerid, como muestra de agradecimiento porque fue la primera persona que me puso review en el primer One Shot que publiqué en esta sección.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, Ace habría resucitado y sería un Mugiwara.

* * *

¿Por qué ni quedándole tal vez dos horas en este mundo podía ser sincero? ¿Por qué su mente buscaba otro tema a tratar para evitar esta conversación? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué fue él quien comenzó el juego de quién se enamoró antes? ¡Pero era eso, solo un juego! No tenía motivos para permanecer callado ante la atenta mirada de Robin y con el corazón a punto de reventar en su pecho.

Claro que tenía motivos. A pesar de la fachada de hombre duro que jamás se enamora ni muestra interés por ninguna fémina, la verdad era que el resto de mujeres habían desaparecido –al menos para él- cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de Robin. Ese sería un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos –el mejor, a decir verdad- pero, ¿de qué iba a servir? Si moría, no tendría opciones y si vivía debería enfrentar el dolor de un amor imposible.

Tal vez sonara algo macabro pero ojalá la bomba estallara para ahorrarle aquella conversación.

-Di algo –Robin casi se lo suplicó. Ella necesitaba oír su voz. No le importaba que fuera a decirle, necesitaba distraer a su mente del recuerdo de que tan solo quedaban dos horas escasas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Podrías contestar la pregunta que te he hecho.

Maldición, ni siquiera podía voltear su rostro para evitar esos ojos celestes clavarse en él. Sentía las mejillas arder. Ufff, menudo idiota estaba hecho, ni que tuviera quince años.

-Yo te la he formulado primero así que…así que creo que debes contestar tú primero.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que estoy enamorada de ti?

"_Porque tampoco es que tú seas muy discreta" _Robin casi se avergonzó cuando su cabeza le echó aquello en cara pero no pudo menos que reconocerlo. Tal vez en su día día pudiera presumir de cierta discreción pero esa virtud desaparecía cuando hablábamos del kenshi. No era casualidad que cada vez que él entrenaba subiera a la torre de vigía, fingiendo que leía pero en realidad envidiando cada gota de sudor que recorría su cuerpo. Tampoco era casual que siempre que el hombre se quedaba dormido en cubierta ella se sentara a escasa distancia para observarlo, pensando que solo en esos momentos, mientras dormía, sacaba a relucir su yo más tierno.

Zoro no sabía qué responder. Eso Zoro, ¿por qué crees que una chica guapa, inteligente y que no se pierde en su propio barco podría enamorarse de ti? Tenía razón, menuda estupidez, pero debía inventar algo para seguir con el juego y que ella ignorara el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

-Me enamoré de ti cuando me salvaste en Ennies Lobby –interrumpió Robin-. En realidad, desde siempre sentí cierta atracción hacia ti: en esos momentos no tenía idea de por qué pero deseaba llamar tu atención, que te dieras cuenta de que no era tu enemiga, que supieras que existía. Con el tiempo, descubrí que los momentos más agradables eran cuando yo me sentaba a leer en la hamaca y tú dormías porque solo en esas ocasiones podía observarte sin que te enojaras o sintieras cohibido. Me asustaba darme cuenta de hasta qué punto aquello era agradable. No podía estar enamorada de ti, no, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba estar enamorada. Todas mis relaciones se habían basado en el interés y supervivencia, mi corazón no entendía de esos temas. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorada si no sabía amar? Sin embargo, todo cambió en Ennies Lobby. Quise pensar que estaríais mejor sin mí y podría vivir sin volveros a ver pero cuando viniste a salvarme…-Robin se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire- …Comprendí que no podía seguir engañándome más tiempo. Al volverte a ver, me di cuenta lo idiota que había sido por creer que sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

Robin quería seguir, quería decirle lo difícil que había sido aquella separación de dos años, cuántas veces se había levantado en mitad de la noche pensando en ir a buscarlo y desechando rápidamente esa estúpida idea. Quería decirle que al principio creyó poder vivir simplemente con ese amor imposible pero que con el tiempo notó que se ponía nervioso con su presencia y sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez que lo miraba. Quería decirle que había estado esperando que diera un paso adelante porque creía que tal vez estuviera imaginándoselo todo pero que seguían en el mismo punto que hace dos años.

-¿Sabes que fue sin duda lo más adorable? –preguntó a un Zoro incapaz de responder después de lo que había oído- Cuando te pusiste celoso en la Isla Giogyn.

Zoro tragó saliva ruidosamente y, todavía incrédulo de que Robin hubiera sido totalmente sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos, preguntó:

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿En la Isla Giogyng? –intentó recordar algo que pudiera dar pie a aquello pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Cuando derrotamos a los nakamas de Hody, senté a Chopper en mis piernas y Sanji me suplicó que le dejara hacer lo mismo. Entonces tú empezaste a discutir con él y le dijiste que por qué no se iba a otro sitio a descansar (**N/A: **¿Fui la única que pensó esto?).

-¡Venga ya! ¿Hubieras preferido que se sentara?

-Claro que no, preferiría que lo hubieras hecho tú.

Maldita onna. Robin y su capacidad para provocarlo. ¿Cómo lo hacía sin que le temblara la voz? Él habría sido incapaz de decirle eso sin trabarse.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la declaración de Robin. ¿Realmente ella estaba…es decir…Robin lo amaba? No, no, ¿cómo era tan idiota? Estaba jugando con él, claro, ¿qué sino?

Sin embargo, una parte de su corazón no dejaba de pensar que ese amor era la justificación de Robin para permanecer a su lado sin importar que también ella pudiera morir. Lo pensaba porque ese había sido el principal motivo de haberla salvado en tantas ocasiones: la amaba y no podía dejar que nada le pasara. Inclusive cuando peleó en Ennies Lobby fue porque necesitaba traerla de vuelta a su lado para que su vida volviera a tener sentido. Porque la amaba se enfrentó en Skypea a Enel cuando la atacó porque no podía consentir que nadie la lastimara. Fue su amor lo que hizo que impidiera que aquel pulpo demente la atacara por la espalda, el que hizo que bloqueara la espada de Aokiji cuando se disponía a atacar a Robin.

¿Qué justificación tendría sino para haberla salvado en tantas ocasiones? ¿Qué eran nakamas? ¡Tanto tiempo que pensaba en ella como algo más que una nakama!

Además de para mejorar sus técnicas, la razón por la que se presentó ante Mihawk fue para poder seguir protegiéndola: quería ser fuerte para salvarla de cualquiera, quería cortar hasta la brisa que la despeinara. Quería ser su héroe. Luchar él para que ella se mantuviera a salvo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo el mayor baka del mundo. En lugar de aprovechar para contar todo lo que ocultaba su corazón, se refugiaba en el silencio, viendo mejor hasta morir antes de tiempo con tal de que ella jamás descubriera que la amaba como nunca pensó que amaría a nadie.

-Robin…

Iba a hablar cuando le interrumpió el sonido del reloj anunciándoles que a partir de ahora solo tendrían una hora para hablar todo lo que siempre callaron. Robin creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. No tenía miedo de morir pero sí de que muriera él. Si pudiera cambiarse lo haría feliz.

Un fuerte nudo se alojó en su garganta. El azul de sus ojos ya no se asemejaba a un mar en calma sino que era un cielo nublado que anunciaba tormenta.

-Robin, no hagas caso a ese estúpido reloj y escúchame.

La arqueóloga se sorprendió del tono de voz de Zoro. Pudo comprobar que no sentía miedo, que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar el poco tiempo que quizás tuviera para sincerarse, que no era la bomba lo que ocupaba toda su atención, sino ella.

-Como te habrás podido dar cuenta, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Lo estoy desde mucho antes de Ennies Lobby o Skypea. Incluso lo estuve durante los dos años que estuvimos separados. En mi caso, no resultó necesario salvarte o dejarte de ver para descubrir que te amaba. Me enamoré de ti el mismo segundo que pisaste el barco por vez primera. Me decía que tenía que ser un error porque debería detestarte en lugar de amarte. ¿Cómo iba a saber si en realidad estabas enviada por alguien y planeabas matarnos? Luché un tiempo para verte como una enemiga pero al poco tiempo comprendí que jamás podría verte como tal. Aunque fueras el propio demonio continuaría amándote y adorándote de manera incondicional e irracional. Te salvaba porque te amaba, Robin, no por otra razón.

Robin iba a responderle pero una mirada de Zoro le bastó para silenciarla.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Como he dicho, estoy enamorado de ti pero…


	4. 1 hora: Sin finales felices

Hola, nakamas! Ya llega el fin de semana y también el penúltimo episodio. Prometo no tardar demasiado en subir el final.

Aviso que este episodio lo he escrito mientras escuchaba "Come what may" de la película Moulin Rouge y también confieso que me he emocionado mientras lo escribía. Como siempre, espero que os guste. ¡Ah, en este episodio decido si la bomba explota o no así que no os lo podéis perder! Y tampoco el final...

**Disclaimer: **Si, One Piece me pertenece. Soy Oda, ahora soy mujer y proclamo el ZoRo una realidad. No ha colado, ¿verdad?

* * *

"_Pase lo que pase, te amaré hasta el último de mis días" Moulin Rouge_

* * *

Ya lo sospechaba pero no fue hasta oírlo de sus labios que lo confirmó. Y se arrepintió por haber sido tan estúpida.

¿Por qué no se había lanzado a pesar de sus sospechas? Vale, era por el temor a ser rechazada, pero, ¿acaso hubiera dolido menos el rechazo que la confirmación en unos momentos que quizás fueran los últimos que compartieran? Su amor propio le había jugado la peor pasada de su vida.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior. Luchaba por mostrarse optimista y autoconvencerse de que aquello no tenía necesariamente que estallar, que Zoro se salvaría y podrían comenzar una historia que llevaban guardando demasiado tiempo en el rincón más oculto de sus corazones. Pero ella no era así. Los acontecimientos por los que había pasado a lo largo de su vida la habían enseñado que no existía ese "y fueron felices y comieron perdices", que mayormente el príncipe no llega a tiempo para salvar a la princesa y acaba siendo derrotado por el hechicero. Su vida había sido una constante explosión de bombas. ¿Por qué pensar que esa vez sería diferente?

_Porque es Zoro. _Esa era la justificación que le daba su corazón. Sí, era Zoro, y por eso mismo quería pensar que viviría. Porque él tenía que vivir. Era joven, fuerte, valiente…y lo amaba. Si aquello explotara, no solo el cuerpo de Zoro explotaría en mil pedazos sino que su corazón seguiría su ejemplo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y reproducía algún recuerdo feliz en su mente, el rostro de su nakama invadía todo su cerebro. Para que ella pudiera considerar el mundo como un lugar donde vivir él debía compartirlo con ella.

No sabía qué sería de ella en caso contrario.

Ambos eran iguales. Ninguno de ellos tenía esa capacidad de la que disfruta la mayoría de divulgar sus sentimientos. Tenían que llegar a situaciones límites para hacerlo. Habían tenido que llegar a ese momento tan angustiante para confesarse que se amaban.

-Robin –continuó Zoro-, no quiero que estés triste.

Ella notó entonces algo salado en sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a llorar. Esa era otra cosa: solo se permitía el lujo de llorar en ocasiones como esa. Llevaba tantos años construyendo una coraza que solo sacaba a relucir su dolor y emociones en momentos como ese.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que esté? ¿Dando saltos y recogiendo flores mientras tú te debates entre la vida y la muerte?

¿Cómo había podido pedirle una cosa como esa? Probablemente si sus papeles estuviesen invertidos él se mostraría igual de angustiado que ella…no, tal vez no, claramente estaría así. También el llorar era un lujo para Zoro, no una cosa ordinaria como el agua de la ducha o el calor de los rayos de sol.

Le quedaba poco tiempo. Estaba convencido de que eso explotaría. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Se había salvado en múltiples ocasiones pero solo había sido cuestión de suerte y eso tendría que acabar algún día. No sentía furia ni temor más bien al contrario. Sí, se sentía alegre. No, alegre no, feliz. Se encontraba feliz. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Iba a marchar de este mundo habiendo oído de boca de Robin que lo amaba. Sus ojos se cerrarían con el rostro de la muchacha como la última imagen que se llevarían a la tumba. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse feliz? Mentiría si dijese que no le hubiera gustado demostrar con algo más que palabras su amor por Robin pero, ¿había algo más hermoso que amar y ser correspondido? ¿Sentir el corazón reventar de amor en los últimos minutos de vida?

Quería decirle todo eso a Robin. Quería pedirle que si moría, derramara a lo sumo unas pocas lágrimas y después continuara con su vida. Ella tenía que vivir para que el mundo siguiera siendo un lugar feliz en el que vivir.

-Como te he dicho –continuó Zoro- estoy enamorado de ti pero…Pero no quiero que me esperes –Robin arqueó la ceja-. Lo que quiero decirte es que puedes llorar, pero solo un poco, si muero pero después quiero que sigas sonriendo para que tu rostro continúe iluminando cada día. Quiero que cuando pienses en mí no lo hagas recordando este momento sino todos aquellos que te provoquen alegría. No quiero que duermas en mi cama abrazando mi almohada sino que busques otro amor que te dé una milésima parte del que yo tenía guardado para ti. Quiero que formes una familia y que en las tardes de domingo cuentes a tus hijos todas las aventuras por las que pasaste con y sin mí. No quiero que esperes que me presente ante ti cualquier día sino que hagas de tu vida la historia más fascinante que pueda leerse. Quiero que cumplas tu sueño y cuentes al mundo el Siglo Vacío. Pero para eso debes irte y si no lo haces pronto no podrás hacerme feliz. Prométeme que serás feliz y a cambio yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Si me amas, debes irte porque lo único que deseo es que tengas la vida que yo probablemente no te podré dar. Quiero que seas feliz.

No era una táctica para que se marchara. Realmente hablaba en serio y la convicción de que estaba siendo sincero hizo que el corazón de Robin se encogiera. Ella no sería feliz jamás si eso explotaba pero no pudo rebatirle ni una sola sílaba. No podía porque ella deseaba lo mismo para él. Lo amaba y por eso deseaba su felicidad, con o sin ella, pero nada le dolería más que saberlo desdichado por su causa.

Y entonces Robin lo entendió. Comprendió que quizás ellos no tendrían un amor típico sino uno realmente verdadero. Ellos no necesitarían de besos o abrazos para demostrarse que se amaban. Su amor sería algo tan natural como respirar y ella comprendió que muchas veces la ausencia física no es un obstáculo para vivir el más grande de los amores. Ella siempre lo llevaría en su corazón, lo recordaría cada noche cuando cerrara los ojos. Eso no cambiaría si la bomba explotaba o no. Se amarían hasta el final de sus días sin importar que pudieran vivir su historia o no.

La teoría era sencilla pero su corazón todavía temblaba de miedo al convencerse de que no había ningún atisbo de esperanza. Se resistía a abandonarlo, no podía, pero él se lo había pedido. ¿No deseaba ella hacerlo feliz?

-Zoro…

Él comprendió que a pesar de que compartía sus sentimientos todavía no estaba preparada para afrontar todo aquello. Zoro sabía que ella era fuerte y que su amor hacia él sería lo que la sacaría adelante y la llevara a buscar de nuevo la felicidad. No tenía miedo de dejarla sola en el mundo porque sabía que sus nakamas jamás la abandonarían y que ella acabaría formando un hogar tal y como le había pedido y que sería feliz.

Robin se tragó el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta y le impedía hablar. Nuevamente, sacó un brazo fleur. Zoro no se opuso en esta ocasión. Su mano fleur acarició el rostro del espadachín, grabando cada curva, y terminando su recorrido en la cicatriz que cerraba su ojo derecho. La dejó ahí largo rato mientras se miraban fijamente. Robin suspiró.

-¿Cuánto falta, Robin?

-Tres minutos –contestó permitiendo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-Estás a tiempo. Vete. Por mí. No tengo miedo. Estoy feliz, Robin. Pero no lo estaré si sigues aquí porque de esa manera estarás negándote a cumplir tu promesa. Si me amas, márchate.

Robin suspiró y, respirando profundamente, comenzó a recorrer el camino por el que había venido, pasando al lado del espadachín y mirándolo por última vez quizás. Cuando estuvo a dos metros escasos de su posición, le soltó:

-Zoro –sabía que la estaba escuchando-. Pase lo que pase, te amaré hasta el último de mis días. Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa.

-Pues entonces yo te prometo estar a tu lado para siempre. Te amo, Robin.

Robin no supe de dónde sacó las fuerzas para no volverse y correr a abrazarlo pero logró seguir andando, girando de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar la espalda del espadachín.

Estaba ya algo alejada del campo de minas cuando miró su reloj. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Diez segundos.

Zoro contaba mentalmente los segundos. Sabía que no le quedaba nada. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de cerrar los ojos se basó en reproducir el rostro de Robin. Sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa. Él también lo haría.

5, 4…

-Pase lo que pase…-susurró Robin observando el campo de minas en la distancia con el rostro manchado de lágrimas.

..3, 2…

-…siempre te protegeré –fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Zoro.

..1

Un fuerte sonido irrumpió en todo el bosque.


	5. La promesa

Hola, nakamas! Bueno, acá vengo con el último episodio de este fic que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo. Nunca me cansaré de agradeceros vuestros reviews, favoritos y follows. Sin vuestro ánimo, este fic no hubiera pasado del primer capítulo.

No me queda nada más que decir. Estoy pensado hacer un nuevo proyecto -ZoRo, obviamente- pero más de humor. Por el momento solo es una idea que azota mi cabeza.

Una vez y como última N/A de este fic -me da mucha pena acabarlo!-, arigatou, nakamas. Nos leemos.

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, One Piece no será mío pero siempre me quedan mis fics.

* * *

Le parecía mentira que luego de ese suceso acontecido tres años atrás se encontrara allá, a punto de comenzar su primera noche como casada. Su noche de bodas.

No solía pensar en ese episodio con demasiada frecuencia. A pesar del paso del tiempo y sus actuales circunstancias, era una herida que aún seguía en su corazón. No podía decir que lo había superado del todo, más bien había aprendido a convivir con eso, pero estaba cerca de la recuperación completa.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto del baño. El cristal le devolvió su propia imagen envuelta en un corto camisón negro transparente que dejaba a la vista lencería de encaje en el mismo tono, combinando con su largo cabello azabache suelto.

Aún no se lo creía. Sus ojos se posaron en el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, símbolo del amor que ese hombre y ella habían oficializado esa mañana.

Se había casado con un hombre que la amaba y la trataba como una reina. Pero sobre todo que la hacía feliz. Había encontrado la felicidad que creyó jamás alcanzar. Cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Zoro en el bosque. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarlo.

No se creía que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Tres años atrás, sus nakamas creyeron que no podría volver a ser la que fue. Se despertaba en mitad de la noche luego de soñar con el cuerpo de Zoro explotando en mil pedazos, entre sudores fríos y temblores. Estuvo un tiempo repitiendo el mismo ritual pero luego, poco a poco, fue levantando cabeza y la Robin que en su día fue empezó a renacer. Lo que había vivido resultó un hecho traumático, todos comprendían qué se comportara así y ciertamente se sorprendieron mucho cuando al poco tiempo logró levantar cabeza.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una promesa a su gran amor y por otra parte sabía que no podría pasarse toda la vida así. En algún momento tendría que echar la vista sin sentir aquella dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

El hombre que la esperaba en la cama le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Ella contestó que saldría enseguida.

Respiró profundamente. ¿Qué hacía pensando esas cosas en su noche de bodas? Debería estar fuera sellando carnalmente su compromiso con ese hombre en lugar de recordar sucesos acontencidos tiempo atrás.

Por esa razón evitaba reproducir ese recuerdo: cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza, no podía controlar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Ese hombre sabía de sus sentimientos y luchaba por borrar ese recuerdo con muestras de amor y palabras tan ñoñas que harían que quien las escuchara se le subiera el azúcar. Era un hombre bueno, no podía haber tenido mejor suerte.

Salió del cuarto de baño dejando encerrado en esa estancia aquel recuerdo. Al salir, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, dándole al hombre una visión completa de su cuerpo.

-Has tardado demasiado -le acusó el hombre mientras gateaba en la cama para acabar al borde.

-Te prometo que la espera valdrá la pena -dijo ella mientras su ya marido la agarraba por la cintura y besaba su vientre.

Robin colocó las manos en sus hombros, provocando que él levantara la mirada para perderse en sus dos mares. Él agarró su cuello y la empujó hacia la cama, colocándose sobre ella mientras besaba sus labios con pasión, con ternura, con adoración, con amor.

Ella se sintió un poco culpable por haber pensado en otra cosa que en ese hombre en aquella noche, la noche de ambos, esa noche tan especial para cualquier pareja.

Cada vez que ese horrible momento azotaba su mente, el bálsamo para aliviar su angustia era mirarlo a él. No sentía miedo a su lado. Cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo, se sentía completa.

¿Qué habría sido de ella si él no se hubiera topado en su camino?

* * *

_Tres años antes. En algún lugar del bosque._

_Robin se había pasado las tres últimas horas concienciando a su cabeza y corazón de que aquello pasaría para no hacerse dolorosas ilusiones. Sin embargo, cuando sus oídos registraron el sonido de la bomba explotando entró en una especie de letargo en el cual era incapaz de comprender nada._

_Sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar donde había dejado a Zoro. Estaban vacíos, no había expresión alguna en ellos. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría jurado que no solo miraba hacia ese lugar sino que veía mucho más allá. _

_No soltó ni una lágrima. Aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ningún pensamiento se posó en su cabeza, era como si los cables que la sujetaran se hubieran roto y la llevaran a otro lugar donde nada de aquello había pasado._

_No podía precisar si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas pero en algún momento fue recuperando la conciencia y entendiendo que había sido la última persona en ver a Zoro con vida. El primer síntoma de vuelta a la realidad que experimentó fue una aguda cuchillada en su corazón. Sentía que este acababa de ser destrozada en mil pedazos._

_Sus piernas tampoco soportaron la situación y empezaron a tambalear, haciendo que cayera sobre la hierba sin desviar la mirada._

_-Zoro...-susurró._

_Se había convencido de que eso pasaría pero no por aquello el dolor sería menor. Sus ojos continuaban secos: era tal el dolor que no tenía las suficientes lágrimas para expresarlo._

_Sintió que no solo su nakama había muerto sino que ella en gran parte también había abandonado este mundo. Era tan grande el dolor que creía que su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo y se rendiría en poco tiempo. No quería regresar al barco, deseaba quedarse allá para siempre, contemplando el lugar donde había dicho adiós a Zoro para siempre._

_Su rostro también carecía de expresión alguna. Estaba completamente pálida, pareciera estar al borde del desmayo._

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo soportaría la vida ahora que el único hombre que había amado de verdad ya no estaba? ¡Que triste sería el mundo ahora que estaba sola! _

_Sintió una brisa de aire mover su cabello. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Zoro. "Tienes que ser feliz, Robin". Ya, como si fuera tan fácil ahora que él ya no estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber lo mucho que dolería cada manecilla del reloj de ahora en adelante, esas palabras la motivarían para intentar al menos empezar a sobrevivir. Seguramente encontraría a un hombre que la amara y con el tiempo ella también acabaría amándolo. Había perdido a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, sabía que en algún momento saldría del túnel y comenzaría a salir a la superficie. Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera salir a flote completamente después de haber visto a Zoro prácticamente morir. Luego de haber perdido al hombre de su vida sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Una lágrima impactó contra la hierba. ¿Cómo podría salir de eso? Maldijo a la vida por haberle quitado lo único que amaba. _

_Entonces, escuchó esa voz. _

_-¡ROBIN! ¡ROBIN!_

_Sintió su corazón a punto de reventar. No era más que una ilusión de su subconsciente para mitigar el dolor. La voz continuó sonando cada vez más cercana. Las manos de Robin temblaron. ¿Tal vez...?_

_A unos cuantos metros de su posición, apareció Zoro con la frente sangrando y caminando con algo de dificultad. Cuando la vio, sonrió de tal manera que Robin no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr hacia sus brazos y besarlo con ansiedad mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia:_

_-Estás vivo -dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro._

_-Claro que lo estoy. Todavía no se ha inventado el método para acabar conmigo. Además, debía cumplir mi promesa. Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y así será._

* * *

Y vamos si cumplió su promesa. Cada vez que lo recordaba apareciendo en el bosque luego del estallido de la bomba daba gracias a la vida por no habérselo llevado y entonces creía que todos tenían derecho a ser feliz y que su salvación había sido la señal de que ella también podía serlo.

Y ahora, tres años después, estaban en su noche de bodas, esa que Robin creyó jamás compartir con él luego que la bomba estallara.

Zoro metió su mano por la entrepierna de su esposa. Él procuparaba también no pensar en ese episodio pero cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba cómo había tenido tanta suerte. En lugar de estallar su bomba, fue otra, colocada a unos cuantos metros de su posición, la que lo hizo, causando que volara por los aires y se hiciera una gran herida en la frente.

Sabía que ese día seguía clavado en la mente de Robin y le causaba una gran perturbación por lo que él intentaba suavizar su dolor demostrándole todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella.

Continuó besándola. Robin deslizó la mano por su trabajado torso hasta posarse en su bajo vientre. Gimió al notar la erección que sobresalía de los bóxer azul marino de Zoro.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la cadera, obligándola a sentarse sobre él. Le molestaba el camisón y la lencería. Con un rápido movimiento, la liberó del camisón, exponiendo su piel. Mientras luchaba con el cierre de su sujetador, Robin dejaba constancia de su presencia mordiendo suavemente la distancia que separaba su cuello de sus hombros, ganándose unos suspiros del espadachín.

Cuando los pechos de la arqueóloga quedaron al descubierto, Zoro besó su escote y chupó sus pezones, duros a causa de la excitación. Volvió a tumbarla bajo él mirándola con tal intensidad que cada terminación nerviosa de Robin cobró vida. Ella acarició su nuca y rozó su mejilla con los labios. Zoro buscó sus labios nuevamente, esos de los que nunca estaría totalmente saciado por muchos años que viviera. Siempre quería más de ella, jamás se conformaría.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar tanta ropa? -le preguntó Zoro con la voz ronca cuando sus manos toparon con las braguitas de su mujer.

Robin rió suavemente mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de su esposo, acabando en la parte trasera de su bóxer y bajándolo suavemente. Zoro se incorporó levemente, colocando las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Robin, la cual levantó sus caderas para frotarse contra la erección de Zoro. Ron sonrió: aquel era su hombre y solo ella sabía como despertar sus más primitivos deseos. Por su parte, el espadachín le quitó la única prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez. Pudo notar su braguita completamente húmeda y sonrió ante ello. Esa era su mujer, a la que llevaba cada noche a la locura entre sus brazos.

Zoro bajó, pegando su vientre con el de Robin, la cual rodeó su cuello con las manos mientras seguían besándose. Él la agarró por los muslos y acomodó las piernas de la mujer entre sus caderas. Robin gimió de placer cuando él comenzó a entrar suavemente en su interior. A veces se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía ese hombre de tocar su cuerpo tan bien, sabiendo los puntos exactos para hacerla gritar de deseo.

Zoro se movió dentro de ella sin prisa para no lastimarla. Poco a poco, fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que Robin soltó otro nuevo gemido que fue convirtiéndose en gritos cuando sintió el orgasmo golpearla. Sus gritos se mezclaron con los de Zoro que mientras la penetraba acariciaba sus muslos con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando el momento de placer acabó, los dos permanecieron en la misma posición recuperando el aire. ¿No hacía demasiado calor como para ser abril?

Zoro acarició su mejilla con ternura y Robin hizo lo propio con aquella cicatriz que los años no habían logrado borrar. Rozaron sus labios para acabar en un beso tierno con el que se transmitían todo el amor que se profesaban. Se abrazaron. Zoro besó el hombro de su esposa.

-Robin.

-Dime -le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Pase lo que pase...

Robin levantó su rostro y recordó las palabras con la que habían sellado su compromiso: _"¿Prometéis amaros hasta el último día de vuestras vidas pase lo que pase?"_Ellos mismos le habían pedido a su capitán que pronunciara aquellas palabras en recuerdo de que nada había logrado separárlos, que su amor era tal que incluso habían burlado a la muerte para poderlo vivir. El vínculo entre ellos era tan intenso que ni la muerte podría romperlo.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él presionando su frente contra la suya.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte aquella tarde. Pensé que mi vida había acabado cuando aquello explotó.

-No pienses más ello. Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre. Te lo prometí y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

-Y yo te prometí ser feliz y lo he cumplido. Gracias a ti. Ahora sé que si no hubieras sobrevivido no habría sentido ni una milésima parte de la felicidad que siento a tu lado. Habría podido levantar cabeza pero jamás hubiera sabido lo que era realmente ser feliz.

Él volvió a sonreír con el corazón hinchado de amor. No existían palabras más hermosas que las que pronunciaba su esposa declarándole su amor. Eran su particular canto celestial.

Le susurró un "te amo" y volvió a besarla, esta vez de manera apasionada con el que inició otro juego carnal. Entre beso y beso, Zoro le dijo:

-Robin, tú eres mi final feliz.

Era algo que ambos compartían porque cuando aquella tarde en el bosque lo vio aparecer y la abrazó como si de ello dependiera la vida, Robin tuvo claro lo que respondería si alguien le preguntara cómo definiría su historia con Zoro. Sería como en los cuentos en los que ella jamás había creído pero que empezó a vivir cuando lo besó por primera vez. La historia de ambos era algo fácil de definir: "Comieron perdices y fueron felices por siempre jamás".


End file.
